Living in the Past: A James and Lily Story
by SiriusBlack75
Summary: James and Sirius live in Hogsmeade. They meet up with Lily and her friend in the Leaky Cauldron with Remus and Peter. Will this finally be the year for James?


Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any rights to any lyrics by The Doors

**Living in the Past: A James and Lily Story**

_"Keep your eyes on the road and your hands upon the wheel_

_Keep you eyes on the road and your hands upon the wheel_

_We're a-goin' to the Roadhouse we're gonna have a real_

_A good time, yeah."_

"Prongs, come now, Jim Morrison died like 7 years ago! Stop singing that fucking song, besides, he's American!" yelled Sirius Black to his best friend, James Potter.

"Get your head out of your ass, Sirius, The Doors were amazing," retorted James.

"Whatever you say mate," said Sirius. "You need to stop living in the past, though. And I'm not just talkin' about this either. Give up on Evans! How many letters have you sent her this summer? More importantly, how many have you gotten back?"

James blushed. "How'd you know I wrote her letters?"

"Gimme some credit, Prongs."

"Fuck you, buddy." James snapped and left his bedroom. It was true, he had been writing Lily all summer. It was also true that she had clearly been ignoring him. James felt he fancied a walk and headed out into Hogsmeade.

It was about midday James walked down the mainroad in Hogsmeade, it was somewhat crowded. He felt someone pinch his ass and he smiled despite himself. This actually happened quite often. It was true, he was a good looking guy. He was a little over six feet tall with a muscular build. He hadn't shaved so he had a bit of a shadow. His hair had a flyaway look to it. He had stopped messing it up after fifth year, when Lily had ridiculed him in front of their entire year. He was quite the eligible bachelor. He though that he would make a stop in the Three Broomsticks and pick up some firewhisky and, if they had it, a muggle drink he had aquired a taste for.

"Dammit," he said to himself, "What's that called? Jack - Jack Something's whiskey..." he wondered in the door of the pub.

"Ahh, Madame Rosmerta!" he called as he entered.

He was greeted by a very pretty witch in her mid twenties. "James, love, what do you want today? Whisky of all sorts, I suppose. That's quite the bachelor pad you have up the street, I must say."

James winked at her and flashed his pearly white teeth. "Pardon, pretty miss, but do you carry any muggle drinks? I seem to have aquired a taste for one who's name escapes me."

"Let me guess, James, Tennesse Whiskey? Of course we carry it, what with the money your willing to spend on it."

James smiled again. "My sweet Madame Rosmerta, you are one of the two sweet loves of my life. The other, of course, being booze."

"You know you can't drink like this once you start up school, James. I'll throw in an extra bottle of firewhisky for free, just because I love you."

"Thanks, love." James said smoothly, sliding some gold onto the bar and walking out the door.

He walked back up the stairs to his apartment with Sirius, ready to apologize.

"Padfoot, mate, I shouldn't have yelled. Oh, and look what I picked up on the way home."

Sirius took one look in the bag and hugged James, pretending to cry. "How could I ever stay mad at you, dear James, when thou bringest loveable beverages into my house! Oh, and our letters came," he added as an afterthought. He indicated towards the table. James walked over to his letter, it seemed rather thick. He opened it and a badge fell onto the table.

"Oh, dear lord Sirius, we do have a problem. I'm - I'm head boy. Padfoot, I'm Head Boy. Do you realize what this means?" he asked, panicking.

"Relax, Prongsie, I do know what this means. One, Snivellus isn't head boy. Two, we can't lose house points. We **can't** lose house points. We **can't** get detention!"

"Your right, Padfoot! This is great!"

"That it is, my favorite Head Boy, that it is."

-----------------

Lily Evans lived with her parents in Surrey, and, until recently, with her sister as well. Petunia had just moved out to live with her fiancee, Vernon, a fat man with little neck and a full beard. Lillies friend, Danielle, was over for the last week of summer.

"Hey, Dee, when do we have to leave for the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Lily. Lily was a beautiful girl. She had shining red hair that went down past her shoulders to her mid-back. She had deep emerald eyes that sparkled when she was happy, flamed when she was angry, and looked lifeless when she was sad. Her body was amazing, though it was outshone by her pretty face. She was a brilliant witch, and was tied for third in her year. Sirius, James, and Remus were brilliant, though Lily would never admit it.

"Lily, we have to go now!" yelled Danielle from the room with the fire place. "I want to get there in time for dinner!" Danielle was almost as pretty as Lily, but she was less stubborn and a lot more wild. Her hair was brown with highlights and a little more than shoulder length. Her body was absolutely gorgeous. Boys drooled over her at Hogwarts. She had hooked up with all the marauders, but only shagged James. Lily didn't know this, and Danielle didn't plan on telling her.

"I be happy when you can get your apparation liscence next month," Lily said. She had rubbed in Danielle's face the fact that she could do magic outside of school and Danielle couldn't as much as possible that summer.

"Why don't you tell me again, Lil? I was totally unaware of that fact" Danielle retorted as she flooed (?) away.

-----------------

"Prongs," said Sirius, "I was thinking -"

"Wow, really Padfoot? Let me go grab your achievement book!" James said sarcastically.

"Hah, hah. Let's reserve a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Apparate over there now while I call Moony and Wormtail."

"Good plan, Padfoot. Who knows? Maybe I'll run into Evans. I swear, this is the year I'm finally going to get her in bed!"

hey this is my first fic so don't be too hard on me...


End file.
